Hitomi
Hitomi NInome 'is one of the worlds most powerful Individuals, if not the most powerful in te entirety of the Universe . She is a student at High Lord Academy, an academy that studies the supernatural components of each and every person in the school. She is the Secretary of the School Council within High Lord Academy, a privelege only given tot he top 3 in the school, in terms of power and academics. She works with the school all the time, but tries not to use her obscenly overpowered abilities, while still helping people. Her nickname is The Orchid, an experiment gone wrong as the result of messing with things far beyond mortal comprehension. It was trying to bond all the energies of every known dimension together, into one individual. The result was the birth of incomprehensible power, little control, so she hides it normally until it is seen. She is also revealed to be a bystander for the majority of the time, not daring to interfere, as her ridiculous amount of power, plus being the Supreme Being's Vessel from a differing multiverse, combined with other specifics, makes her interfering basically like commitinga offense. Appearance Hitomi is rather a beautiful, yet surprisingly average at the exact same moment with some features of her appearance. She has short, reddish-orange hair that rather looks beautiful , especially when complimented by her golden iris eyes. She has noticably fair skin, even more notably so than most individuals in the school themselves. She wears High Lord Academy's school uniform which compromises of an red ribbon which is most visible, which is evenly divided by grey stripes down each 1/3 of the red ribbon. She wears a dress shirt under that, white in color, with gently tucked collars underneath. On each sleeve if this white dress shirt, there is a notable golden coff that makes sure the shirt isn't tacky in comparision. Over the white sleeves, an green suit with beige stripes is shown. She wears a black squared with a red dot pattern down her stripedpart of the uniform, which includes both a shirt and a skirt simultaneously. She wears black kneesocks and red boots simultaneously. However, do note that she could transform herself into any known type of form, it is just that this is her most preferred.This is how she looked before the Orchid Project. Personality itomi is described to be a girl with a kind, gentle heart. She doesn't do things unless she is absolutely certain it will not hurt another person's feelings. This has been shown on numerous cases, including when she was more than willing to help a person she just met a few seconds earlier with their problems. Most have simply called her " Motherly " because of the immense amount of love she gives others., to friends, family , and even strangers. Hitomi is exceptionally good at composing music. She has done so before and after the accident involving her powers, and she is well regarded as one of the best composers in her world. Not only that, her skills in music are so great, she can literally alter reality itself through her music. Hitomi is also equally talented in Art. Her art skills are very realistic and believable, even surpassing people who have been literally studying for eons. However, just recently, she realized her art had the capability to give the Alt.Omniverse a spin, if she wasn't careful However, it is worth to note that she is incredibly timid and fragile. Her heart is very easy to break, and difficult to mend. She doesn't do relationships as much, because of her shyness . As you probably already guessed, she is immensely shy, and doesn't normally reveal herself to others. this tends to get her into awkward situations & scenarios, on the likes people aren't going to get used to. She is the definition of pure-hearted. Without the other beigns within her, she won't express herself in any sort of inappropiate way. She doesn't like getting involved with evil or nasty things, but will if means helping out others. She doesn't take flirtations well, and blushes a lot when asked in such a manner. She is the definition of Selfless & Humble . To her, her own needs pales before the need of others around her. She will help out anyone before her own, even if it might mean death. This canactually range from safe things to mature things, or normal every day things to supernatural, depending on circumstance. In terms of her voice, it is very meek, soft yet angelic in nature if actually heard . Very few times do yoou hear any sort of confidence in her voice. It might have to do with the face she is normally a quiet person. She doesn't speak often and has the tendency to even stutter. Her voice is so soft and feminine, it is actually hard to hear despite you might be the only ones in an given area. She is very respectful with others . She never doesn't respect anyone, even if that person is well hated by others. To be noted, she does have social anxiety. It is soemthing she defiinitely has had for an increidble amount of times. She is easily scared by the possibility of social interaction. This is because she has Avoidant Personality Disorder, which pretty much spiked up her shyness to immense levels. She is quite literally unable to feel emotions as harsh as loathing or anger. This is due to the Orchid trapping her negative emotions and they are building up within her subconscious. These are what the 'modes 'are for. Her rageful spirit within once released, is like a Armageddeon going off one day. She will be blinded by this unfathomable rage, and will klll/destroy anything or everything. Think a combination of Asura, Issei Hyoudou, Hulk, Broly, and Beerus, and all other people who gain power from anger in one body and their exmaples of rage. She loves music, to the point it is rather revelant to her being. She listens to music on her I-Phone like thing. She listens to her own home made crafted music, as It is revealed she actually makes her own music, despite the fact she is still in High School. She make good animations & overall is incredibly smart when it comes to coding and anything involving computers. This is shown when she created a super-computer, at the age of eight ( The orchid project took place when she was 6 By the way ) , 'so she is pretty much good at just about anything she can put her mind to Despite being incredibly shy , she actually is very good at seeing stuff hidden to the eye, naturally. People have said she has Sherlock Level deduction. She can even notice something that seems like a small detail, like a ant to thousaunds of ants in an given area, and connect it to the bigger picture. CharacteristicsEdit Height: 5"6 Weight: 70 pounds Eye color: Golden iris . Hair colo'''r: Reddish-Orange, though looks Pink. '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Lawful Neutral Previous Affiliation: Neutral Orientation: Bi Powers & Abilities Hitomi is ludicrously strong for someone being basically human other than her spirit. Her powers grows at a stupendous rate, even as a child. As a child, her power was stated when she was being developed, her powers was still growing. When she was born, she was stated to have god ki within her. This is due to her being the vessel of an almighty power, which makes sense. When she was born, her God ki level was at about 8-9, meaning she was already at a particular level. Her powers ahve been exponentially increasing, to the point she usually has to hold back quite a bit of power to make things fair. It's beens tated several times tat she is the "Hub" for all the copys of every multiverse in DBZ,Super,AF,And fanon , and as such, it is quite hard for her to control said power Being the Vessel of God in her other Multiverse, she apparently has enough power to create & destroy everything if she were to use it like that . Her magical skills are on an unfathomable level, but even though she does know how to use it, she generally doesn't. As an teenager, her power is said to "overwhelm", and her God ki when she is deeply supressing it is at around 500, though when she is walking around, she usually tones it down to about a normal human's level, which is completely interesting. She can create beings of strength comparable to Whis & Beerus, and even is shown creating characters with god ki, such as a SSj Blue 4 Gogeta, SSj Blue Gogeta, SSj God Gohan, without any means of showing any signs of effort while doing so. She even was once described her power as "Limitless", but whether or not this is or not is entirely up for debate. She has an awakened mode, which increases her power by unfathomable amounts. She can copy ANY & ALL techniques and abilities of everyone, but she becomes quite cocky She has also shown signs of being able to re-create entire universe with no signs of effort. It was states several times that she has an "infinite" amount of ki, but that is also up to debate. She has several personal techniques , such as: *Infinity beam: She magically draws the symbol for infinity, and then blasts a beam at the enemy. Power and range varies, *Infinity Homing Rockets: She snaps her fingers, and rockets imbued with magic and godly ki apepar around her. She launches them at her opponent, homing without fail. Varies in power and speed. *Warp: She can warp, bending time and space. *Godly Kiai: She repels the opponents Ki-Blast with simply her kiai, then expands the kiai so quickly it knocks into the opponent. *Rainbow Cannon: She launches a rainbow colored beam at others. Intensity and powe rmay vary, one of her signatures. *Rainbow Sword: ummons a rainbow coored sword, imbueded with god ki, and warps at the opponent, Weaknesses *She's quite timid and bashful, so she won't be showing off normally. *Even though her awakened self is quite formidable in it's own right, her overall humanity slips, allowing her to act quite the opposite of whats he normally is: Sadistic, Bloodthirsty, etc. *She usually won't fight, and will prefer to actually talk things out. *She cares a lot for people, even though they just met. This tends for her to might actually take care of people she doesn't realize are the enemy Trivia #She actually has rainbow colored ki. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Magic User Category:Godlike Category:Goddess Category:Gods Category:Pure human Category:Characters